


Hargreeves  "klaus " Hargreeves

by Emmatheslayer



Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-03
Updated: 2020-04-03
Packaged: 2021-02-28 22:28:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 69
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23454802
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Emmatheslayer/pseuds/Emmatheslayer
Comments: 1
Kudos: 13





	Hargreeves  "klaus " Hargreeves

Klaus chose James Bond to dress up as to the costume party because Five told him he would  
look great in a suit and he would attract lots of guys that way. Klaus thought that was a joke but  
once Five helped him into his tux he was sold; he would make a perfect Bond this Halloween  
and he would be the best dressed at Allison's party this year.


End file.
